Love always returns
by Camg95
Summary: AU. No se ustedes, pero yo no creo en esas promesas que dicen "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Si alguien, realmente ama a otra persona, ni siquiera algo como la muerte puede romper sus lazos
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya el USA/UK es una total obsecion para mi. Decidi escribir un fic. Si se me ocurre, podria hacer el fic mas largo, por que segun yo tendra 4 capitulo (es una especie de promedio el 4) el USA/UK. Si les gusta y se me ocurre, podría tener mas caps y otras parejas**

**Les advierto que tarde años si es posible en escribir cada cap. **

**por que se me olvida o por que no tengo ganas de escribir... etc. espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Las pareces blancas, el sonido constante de esos aparatos que monitoreaban su condición, el olor nauseabundo a medicamentos. La única ventana del cuarto no me dejaba ver mucho, la verdad, no había nada interesante por mirara allí afuera. Oficinas, en los edificios de en frente solo se veía eso. Las personas correr de un lado al otro, cargando toneladas de papeles.

Cada día se ponía peor, ahora ni siquiera tenia movilidad. La terapia intravenosa le impedía moverse. Uno de los médicos entro, despertando a su padre, que había estado durmiendo a un lado de la cama del Rubio. Reviso el líquido que se le inyectaba. Le permitió acomodarse, había estado acostado desde hacia horas en la misma posición.

El hombre se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si, después de revisar los signos vitales.

Su padre le sonrió, se aproximo y acaricio su cabeza

-te pondrás mejor- despeinaba su cabello, más de lo que ya estaba

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-... solo espera- acerco la silla, para poder estar serca del ojiverde

Suspiro, siempre era lo mismo. Siempre el mayor trataba de tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que pronto podían volver a su hogar. Pero solo empeoraban su preocupación, nunca hablaban frente a él sobre sus análisis, su estado y expectativas de vida, ni siquiera sabe que enfermedad tiene.

La puerta se abrió, no de golpe como siempre lo hacia ese chico, su padre le había advertido no entrar tan repentinamente, estaban en un hospital y no tenia que hacer tanto escándalo por la condición de algunos pacientes. Se acerco, con esa típica sonrisa suya, que siempre se encontraba presente en su rostro

-Arti!!!- gritaba, corriendo hacia él y rompiendo la alegría de "al fin aprendió a comportarse"

-No entres gritando al cuarto- Francis, el padre de Arthur, se cruzo de piernas

-Lo siento- se sento junto al Rubio, teniendo cuidado de no romper alguno de los tubos que ayudaban al Ingles con su respiración.

Ese era Alfred Williams, el único que podía sacarle sonrisas en el lugar. Rubio, ojos eternamente azules, nacido en el país que actualmente se encontraba, esperando una operación de quien sabe que cosa. Al igual que su enfermedad, él no estaba enterado que cosa tenia el Americano, Alfred nunca se lo había dicho. Se dejo abrazar por el recién llegado, sintiendo el dulce aroma que ese chico tenia. Pudo ver al mayor sonreír. Siempre, su padre siempre lo había aceptado. "El amor es un misterio, nunca sabes como y de que forma llegara" eso le había dicho. Otro padre, de seguro lo hubiera insultado y castigado, pero el tenia esa suerte. Su padre, proveniente de la tierra del amor, comprendía y aceptaba todo lo que Arthur sentía, en ese tema, Francis era todo un experto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía una familia... rara. Su padre, Francés. Él, Británico. Alfred completamente Estadounidense.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué piensas?- Alfred tocaba su frente con uno de sus dedos, se había quedado pensando y no reaccionaba

-Nada- Sostuvo la mano del Americano, impidiendo que este lo picara nuevamente

-conseguiré un par de dulces- el otro Europeo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿no nos hará daño?- pregunto, aun recostado en el respaldo de la cama

-no, yo se que cosa debes y que no comer-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando atentamente los pasos de enfermeras que corrían apresuradas, camillas, personas sosteniendo conversación.

Algo genético, el único dato que tenía. Sabía perfectamente que tan grave era, su madre había fallecido de "esa" enfermedad. Ahora, se le había transferido a él. Debía de agradecerle en una pequeña cosa a la tal enfermedad o al destino, tal vez a los dos. Si hubiera estado sano, se hubiera quedado con sus hermanos mayores y por su puesto, su padre. Ahora mismo de seguro todos se habrían ido a vivir a Francia.

-Alfred- lo llamo, este solo coloco su vista sobre el ingles, si decirle palabra alguna -¿Crees que estaré bien?- estaba triste, no sabia en que condiciones estaba, ni siquiera sabia si saldría vivo del lugar

-te prometo que lo estarás- tomo su rostro, para que este lo mirase -recuerda que soy tu héroe- sonríe mientras besa su frente, provocando que Arthur se sonroje

Se puso a pensar. Alfred... de seguro, el sabia algo. Pero no seria fácil que "el héroe" soltara la información. A pesar de que solo se conocían desde hace un par de meses, ambos se conocían a fondo, como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida

* * *

**El fin que tengo es hacerlo lo mas triste posible, no me maten xD**

**sinceramente, por alguna extraña razón me encanta haceRme llorar XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuriy Hiwatari: ame tu critica, hasta ahora la mejor que eh tenido, sinceramente. La mayoría solo me dice que tengo un par de faltas (cosa que es obvio en mi), pero me aclaraste varias cosas que voy a tratar de mejorar con el tiempo ^^ Grax por criticarme (en serio). con lo de Francis... nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ponerlo de padre, pero... fue inevitable (?**

**Aki-chan924: voy a tratar ToT xD**

**No me creo que me hallan dejado reviews, siempre me dicen que mejore la ortografia (mi enemiga), voy a tratar de vencerla y vengar a Japón (?**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Al salir de la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar, estaba cansado, pero de seguro, todo terminaría pronto. Dos niños pasaban caminando por el pasillo, charlando de quien sabe que cosa, ambos se mantenían serios. Al preguntarles si había un lugar en donde conseguir dulces prefirió no hacerlo, ambos le convidaron algo. El dulce era terriblemente amargo para su gusto y ni siquiera pudo ver una verdadera sonrisa en sus rostros.

Bebió unos cuantos vasos de agua, pero no bastaron para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Una mujer se rió tras de si, giro, una de las doctoras del lugar

-No hablan mucho, no entienden el idioma en su totalidad- se refirió a los que aun seguían sentados, en una banca, hablando

-Esos dulces son horribles- los miro, sonriente

-Para ellos no- otro de los trabajadores del lugar lo hubieran regañado –lo comprendo, también me los ofrecieron-

Tendría que conseguir algunos chocolates de las maquinas, no quería alejarse demasiado y menos con Alfred, cuidando a su hijo.

-Soy Elizaveta Héderváry- extendió su mano

-Francis Bonnefoy- beso la mano de la mujer, era un hombre Francés después de todo

Ella, amablemente, le indico donde podía conseguir lo que quería, sin salir del hospital. Al no tener ella nada que hacer, lo acompaño, contándole todos los sucesos de su vida. La cosa más interesante que oyó, fue que el austriaco quejoso ese, era ni más ni menos que el prometido de la hermosa Elizaveta.

Se despidió de la Húngara, que resultaba ser muy amiga de ambos rubios.

Entro al cuarto, anunciando la llegada de los dulces. Ese día tenia suerte, había atrapado a Alfred antes de que logre actuar

-Y yo que pensaba que el único experto era yo- ríe, dejando los dulces al alcance de los menores

-Papá, se mas educado- toma uno de los bombones, mientras enseñaba buenos modales

Los bocadillos se terminaron rápido, mientras padre e hijo discutían sobre "palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado", el norte americano había aprovechado para comer los dulces.

Roderich, ese era el futuro esposo de esa amable doctora. De seguro, ella lo había convencido de exigirle que vaya al jardín y descansase un poco. De la manera que se lo "pedía" obviamente, el se negaba. El aristócrata se termino yendo, dejándole el trabajo de convencerlo a Elizaveta.

Ahora mismo, estaba recostado en uno de los bancos de madera, observando las nubes, se había acostumbrado a dormir lo menos posible.

El egocéntrico enfermero Alemán, les había advertido, que esa chica tenia gustos raros. Pero obviamente no dejarían que tome fotos de cara abrazo que tengan, sabían perfectamente que Eli amaba las relaciones de dos hombres, ¿como no darse cuenta?

-Deberías agradecerle al los hermanos regaliz- sonreía, como siempre

-Algún día- dijo, descubriendo que ya no había golosinas en la caja

Alfred, se dirigió a una de las esquinas del cuarto, dispuesto a deshacerse de la caja vacía. El cesto de basura desbordaría de papeles, de seguro esa noche lo ordenarían. Volvió a la cama, recostándose junto al británico. Lo abrazo juguetonamente, recibiendo quejas pero ningún signo de resistencia. Definitivamente, ambos se querían, no importa que tan diferentes sean.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió la cabeza de Alfred, llevo sus manos hacia esta y espero a que pase

-¿No me piensas decir?-

-Es solo un dolor de cabeza- con una sonrisa siempre trata de aliviar las preocupaciones –no seas tan... así-

-Hasta ahora- suspira y sierra momentáneamente sus ojos –mi perro sabe más cosas que yo-

De seguro, muy pocas personas logran vivir tal incertidumbre. Pero lo que más notaba era preocupación, todos alrededor suyo parecían preocupados y él ni siquiera conocía las razones. Eso lo ponía nervioso, le producía temor ¿Quién no lo sentiría?

Su mente paso a quedarse en blanco al sentir como alguien lo besaba, de manera dulce en ambos sentidos. Era una sensación tranquilizadora, solamente una persona lograba calmarlo y hacer que su mente se libere por un tiempo

-Tranquilo, solo fue un dolor de cabeza-

-Alfred, ¿siempre tengo que pescarte en estos momentos?- Francis había aparecido, riendo por la suerte que tenia, al descubrir siempre a ambos chicos

-Tienes una alarma ¿no?- quería regañarlo, tendría que estar descansando afuera, no descubriendo los besos de ambos

-Instinto de mujer, eso tiene mi futuro suegro-

* * *

**La super actuación de Ice y Noru xD me encanto esa parte *¬* (?**

**Aunque generalmente, me cae mal Hungría... no mas en la parte que lo emparejan con Prussia, no pude resistirme a hacerla participar, es mi ídola... bueno, ni yo me entiendo ¬¬**

**espero que no quede muy LoL xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuriy Hiwatari: Tenias razon, no entendi por que me pusiste lo de cuñado, primero pense "pero si yo escribo otra cosa O.o" revise y siiii, tenias razon. No puedo confundirme en eso.**

**Bueno, gracias por dejarme criticas y molestarte en leerlo ^^**

**Tarde demasiado, mi compu murió xD Pero como revivió y de pura suerte no se murió la memoria, subo otro cap**

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Con el utensilio revolvía su almuerzo, estaba algo molesto y más que nada, preocupado. Normalmente, a estas horas, Alfred venia a almorzar con él mientras su padre buscaba una casa cercana al hospital, su actual residencia quedaba muy lejos y pensaba alquilar un departamento hasta que Arthur sea dado de alta.

Junto a él estaba Elizabetha, cuidando de él, bueno... viendo quien sabe que clase de revista. El ingles suspiro, alejo el plato, diciendo "no tengo hambre" en voz alta. La húngara presto atención, dejo la revista y se acerco a él, agachándose hasta quedar a su estatura

-Se esta haciendo un par de análisis- le sonrió

-me lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo algo molesto

-come~, ya se que es una comida asquerosa, pero es lo que hay

Tomo el tenedor y lo dirigió hacia la boca del rubio, este miro durante un tiempo la comida. No era el sabor, le parecía delicioso, solo era que no tenia hambre, estaba acostumbrado a comer junto con el estadounidense y si él no estaba, no comía. Miro a al castaña, suspiro nuevamente, de seguro Alfred llegaría tarde.

Al fin y a cavo termino comiendo solo, Elizabetha se fue a atender un asunto importante y Francis estaba en medio de un negocio. La médica volvió después de casi una hora, se veía algo cansada y triste, debía ser un trabajo muy duro

-¿Qué análisis le están haciendo?- refiriéndose a lo que la mayor le había dicho sobre el ojiazul

-... ya terminaron, esta cansado-

Tocaron la puerta y entro otro medico, con un par de placas, tiro un poco de la manga de Elizabetha, tratando de llamar su atención. Esta giro, le sonrió y lo presento como Kiku Honda. Comenzaron a hablar, en voz baja.

Arthur trato de agudizar su oído, tratando de escuchar, le daba curiosidad. No entendía nada en absoluto, solo murmullos. Estaba a punto de rendirse, pero pudo escuchar algo, no era claro, pero pensó haber entendido algo.

Terminaron la conversación y el japonés salio corriendo por el pasillo, debía de estar apurado.

-Hablaban de Alfred ¿no?-

-Solo me informaba como salio- parecía forzar la sonrisa

-¿Cómo salio?-

-son cosas médicas, no entenderías-

-tal vez si, si no me lo dice ¿como voy a saber si lo entiendo o no?- elevo un poco la vos, si se trataba de su Alfred le interesaría y de una manera u otra sabría si el estaba grabe o no, iba hablar. Entreabrió sus labios, Elizabetha espero escuchar mas quejas

-Arthur ¿estas bien?-

Otra vez, una y otra vez el celular sonaba, con esa melodía chillona que Peter había seleccionado. Dudo un poco en atender ¿y si era el mayor de sus hijos quejándose nuevamente? Tomo el aparato, presiono un botón y acerco la bocina a su oído, era la directora y médica del ala en donde su hijo se encontraba, la húngara sonaba preocupada. Quiso saludarla, ser cortes y preguntar como le iba, pero esta lo interrumpió antes de que comience a hablar

-Llegare lo más rápido que pueda- dijo, con un nudo en la garganta

Dos médicos residentes, al parecer italianos, llegaron segundos después de que Héderváry diera una alerta. El mayor administraba oxígeno, el otro trataba de calmar al ingles. Arthur necesitaba ser estabilizado, Kiku venia en camino, al igual que el padre del chico. La castaña pudo ver al japonés, viniendo apresuradamente

-Si esperamos a que el padre llegue no podré hacer nada- otra residente entraba al cuarto

-p-pero no tenemos permiso para...-

-Dr. Honda, creo que podemos mantenerlo un rato mas- Feliciano se asomaba por la puerta

Elizabetha lo mira, suplicante

-Bueno, pero... tú me defenderás de Yao- tenia órdenes de llevarlo directamente al quirófano

-lo are- sonríe. A trabes del pasillo logra escuchar los pasos apresurados que hacer eco, ella voltea y logra ver al francés

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto

-primero dolor de pecho, falta de aire. Roderich tenía razón, puede ser algo del corazón-

Una habitación, diferente a las otras, veía unas luces muy brillantes sobre el techo, estaba acostado boca arriba. Veía a varias personas, hablar, moviéndose apuradas. Una menciono que la anestesia estaba surgiendo efecto. Comenzó, tenia razón, todo estaba negro, pero podía ver por alguna razón, no estaba oscuro, ni tampoco claro. Un lugar extraño. Alguien lo llamo, reconoció la voz. Giro y pudo ver a Alfred, sonriendo tontamente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, confundido. Pudo escuchar su voz una y otra vez gracias al eco

-supongo que es algo colectivo- Sonrió

Lo miro detenidamente, se acerco al de ojos verdes para poder abrasarlo y besar su mejilla. Se acerco a su oído "no duele" susurro

-¿eh?- había muchas cosas que dolían, su dolor de pecho por ejemplo, pero tenia razón, ya no sentía las punzadas de antes –siempre tenia migrañas ¿no?

-no me importaban-

-A mi me parecía que te dolía demasiado la cabeza, Alfred- correspondió al abraso y se recostó en el hombro del otro

-No como la ultima-

Tomo el rostro de Arthur, se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, a este lo siguieron otros tres. Arthur solo se dejaba llevar, era dulce, pero se sentía algo diferente, solo en una pequeña proporción

-Si te dijera que no podremos vernos ¿Qué sucedería?- bajó la vista, suspiro algo triste

* * *

**No me convensio este cap ¬¬ pero bueno xD**

**algún día me gustara lo que hago**


	4. Chapter 4

**Si tardo es que... los juegos de Rol son adictivos =D *corre***

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

La visión le era borrosa, se escuchaban a lo lejos, los chillidos de los aparatos. Había despertado, se sentía débil, pero la morfina era la culpable, su efecto desaparecería en unos instantes. Vio un bulto recostado a la Izquierda de su cama, se fijo en él. Su cabeza descansaba sobre los brazos en un costado de la cama, el resto de su cuerpo, exceptuando las piernas, se hallaban sobre una silla. Lo observo un tiempo, tratando de entender la situación

-... Papá- Con voz baja y algo ronca

Este abrió los ojos y subió la vista, sonrió. De un momento al otro, el menor era rodeado por sus brazos, sintiendo al francés llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Por que estas bien... – Francis termino el abraso y lo tomo por los hombros –podremos volver a casa y si quieres, volver a Europa-

-... a Europa...- "será a esto a lo que se refería" pensó, recordando a Alfred, llorando - ¿y Alfred?

Hubo silencio, el mayor mordió su labio y trago saliva

-no creo que volvamos a...- fue interrumpido

-¿Por qué?- Quito ambas manos de sus hombros, molesto -¿Por qué?- repitió insistentemente

El único sonido era el proveniente de los pasillos, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Arthur dejo de preguntar, esperando una respuesta, no una excusa, una respuesta de el porque, tenían que irse tan lejos y no quedarse allí, para ver al americano.

Tres golpes a la puerta rompieron el clima de la habitación, una vos femenina anuncio su ingreso al cuarto. Elizabetha Héderváry entro, cerro la puerta con delicadeza y camino hasta el Ingles. Arrimo un banco, se sento y llamo la atención de Arthur

-Me pidió que te diera esto- le extendió un sobre.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos pudo sentir un cambio del relieve de este en una esquina. Lo presiono, parecía haber un pedazo de tela dentro. Ojeo un poco el papel. Estaba sellado con cinta y oraciones cubrían su superficie ¿Cuánto le había tomado a Williams escribir todo eso?

Sin intenciones de romper o rasgar el papel de la carta, con cuidado, despego el pedacito de cinta. Vació el contenido de la carta sobre las sabanas. Tenía razón, había tela, bueno, mas bien, la estrella que Alfred siempre tenía prendida a su campera. Primero tomo el papel, luego la estrella, que estrecho contra si

--FlashBack—

Su dolor de cabeza no hizo más que empeorar, ya no podía salir, ni siquiera pararse, las punzadas en su cabeza llegaban a tal punto de hacerlo caer.

El austriaco había ordenado radiografías craneales, desde hacia mucho sospecha que el problema siempre estuvo allí. Acertó. Durante unas horas, los médicos que se encargaban de ayudar a Alfred no habían aparecido. Se encontraban en radiología, discutiendo.

Los primeros en enterarse fueron los padres. Yekaterina e Iván Braginski. Su progenitora comenzó a llorar desde que les pidieron asistir al hospital, mientras que el padre parecía no saber que expresar, preguntando a cada rato si era buena o mala noticia.

Al igual que con Arthur, Antonio Carriendo y Elizaveta, se turnaban para cuidar al estadounidense. Hace cinco minutos, los hermanos vargas lo llamaron por que tenían un problema. El español llamo a la húngara, no podían dejar a alfred sin supervisación. Ella llego, unos minutos después. Lo primero que el chico pidió fue una hoja, una lapicera de cualquier color y un sobre de cualquier color bonito.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Quiso arrimarse, y ojear lo que tanto escribía el rubio

-una nota suicida-

-¡¿Qué?!- Quiso quitarle el papel y comprobarlo, pero una risa le confirmo que no era necesario

-es para arthur se lo entregaras ¿no?- mira el techo, pensante y vuelve a la escritura

-si-

-De seguro estará estable dentro de unas horas- susurra

-¿de que hablas?- lo mira curiosa

-yo estoy mal, el también- deja el papel a un lado, escribe rápido, pero prolijo, aunque su pulso tiemble un poco- Y tu lo sabes-

Ella se queda en silencio, boquiabierta. Nadie le había dicho nada a Alfred, pero el sabia, un presentimiento debió alertarlo

-Pero la diferencia es que yo no tengo chancees- toma el sobre

-Todo el mundo tiene una- "se deben querer mucho... " Piensa

-yo no, y lo sabes- repite lo ultimo. Observa su campera

-Que este avanzado no quiere decir que sea incurable, la medicina actual podrá tratarlo- "como para saber... " Su mente conversa sola

-podrá, yo estoy ahora- Pasa la manga del camisón por su ojo izquierdo

-tendrás cinco años más y luego volverá, para ese entonces podremos- "... la situación del otro... " Cierra sus ojos "¿verdad Eli?"

-pero entonces Arthur no tendrá chancees- La observa. Los ojos del rubio se encontraban cristalizados

-no te entiendo-

-quiero... dejar de sufrir y que el pueda seguir- solloza- el necesita lo que a mi aun me funciona, pero habrá consecuencias-

Alfred termina de hablar, observa el sobre y sonríe. Toma el recado, lo dobla con cuidado y es guardado. Toma su campera "ya no me servirá" susurra para sí. Comienza a desprender un adorno que su madre cosió en el regalo de su padre, una campera de aviador. La estrella es acomodada con cuidado, junto con el papel. Mira a todos lados, su vista termina en los papeles de la doctora. De ellos retira un pedazo de cinta, lo usa para cerrar la carta.

-Guárdalo y cuando despierte, luego de su operación, se lo das- sonríe. Una lágrima cae y se mantiene el borde de su rostro

Toma el sobre, lo guarda en su bolsillo. Antonio regresa, ella se va con Arthur.

Durante la operación, para salvarle la vida al ingles, pudo entender. Alfred sabia que pasaría algo ¿por eso lloraba?

-él sabia como terminarían ambos- introduce su mano en el guardapolvo blanco, siente el sobre

* * *

Arthur:

No te enojes con migo, pero no volveremos a vernos. Si, se que duele. No es que te odie, no, tampoco te use. Es solo que no podíamos seguir por el mismo camino, es... demasiado estrecho para que ambos pasemos juntos. Entiende que solo pudiste pasar tú. Entiende que yo tendré que quedarme atrás.

Eli sabrá explicarte la razón médica por la que no pude continuar. Mi excusa es que el dolor era insoportable, tenías razón, no era un simple dolor de cabeza. Pero por ti, decidí dejarlo de lado e ignorarlo. Pero hubo un problema.

Por suerte no me fui sin hacer nada. Necesitabas un corazón ¿cierto? Ambos éramos compatibles, tienes algo mió, se que no me olvidaras.

Se que te dolerá, que lloraras y me maldecirás con todo lo que tienes. Pero fue mi decisión Arthur.

Recuerda que soy tu héroe Arti

* * *

**Casi lloro yo *llora***

**lo logre *cara de masoquista (?***


	5. Chapter 5

**Trade xD**

**pero les traigo el ultimo cap**

**si se me ocurre algo es posible que ponga otro cap mas. pero no va a seguir esta parte de la histo, vendría hacer un tiempo después xD**

**Ed-chan, aki-chan924, nyu17 grax por lo reviews!!**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

¿Nunca perdiste a alguien? no importa de quien se trate, siempre se siente lo mismo. De repente te pierdes, no escuchas, sientes un vació enorme, poco a poco llega la tristeza y el dolor en el pecho.  
La cicatriz de la operación ya se cerró, no duele al moverse.  
Ahora estaba toda la familia, en un vehiculo yendo a su hogar en Estados Unidos, Arthur no quiso volver a Inglaterra.  
El británico miraba por la ventana, pensando ¿Cuál parte dolía? No era la herida, pero de alguna parte venia. Desde hace tiempo ya no es tan comunicativo como antes, por alguna razón decidió aislarse, asentir con la cabeza y si tenias suerte dos o tres palabras.

-Arthur... trata de olvidar un poco, te esta haciendo mal- Francis retira un segundo la viste del camino  
-¿Por qué duele?- Ve pasar un auto al costado  
-No lo se, pero por un tiempo lo hace- vuelve a ver hacia el frente, no quiere provocar ningún accidente

Mira de reojo a su hijo. Esta recostado el vidrio de la ventana, que se empaña cuando este respira. Aun no entiende por que Arthur decidió quedarse ahí estancado y decidió no seguir adelante. Entiende que fue un golpe duro para alguien joven, pero no debería comportarse así. Incluso han decidido darle antidepresivos, aunque según Bonnefoy solo lo empeoran, le preocupa que se vuelva adicto a ellos y necesita tomarlos cada vez más.

-No es justo...- Solloza como casi todas las mañanas

Al despertarse siempre esta bien, sonríe y es el de siempre. Luego de unos veinte minutos comienza a cambiar, se deprime, no habla, se enoja con facilidad.

-... La vida no lo es- nada era fácil ni justo, a eso se refería el mayor  
-¿Por qué a mi?- Se abrasa, la herida aun se sentía fresca y dolía por dentro

Lo ve revisar la guantera del auto, saca uno de los tantos frasquitos que los médicos le dieron. Lo abrió, lleno su mano de algunas pastillas y las trago de un bocado.  
El auto freno de golpe. Le arrebató el frasco, lo guardo

-... quiero tomarlos-  
-te hacen mal, basta, te volverás adicto y no quiero eso para ti- El francés enciende el auto y se pone en marcha, faltaba poco para su destino

El lugar parecía ser tranquilo, las casas estaban bastante alejadas una de la otra, todo estaba limpio, se veían dos o tres personas caminar. Llegaron, el patio era amplio, la casa tenia dos pisos, pintada de blanco y bastantes plantas rodeándola. Simple pero lo suficientemente grande para todos.  
El camión de la mudanza había llegado antes, dejo todas sus pertenencias, solo tenían que acomodarlas.  
Habían estado casi todo el día ordenando y todavía faltaba un poco, el sol se estaba poniendo, iluminando todo con su típico color anaranjado. El timbre sonó repetidas veces en unos segundos, el ingles fue a responder, sus hermanos estaban "ocupados"

-¿si?- abrió la puerta y alguien casi lo mata con una canasta llena de frutas y dulces. Todo, junto con Arthur callo al suelo  
-L-lo lamento, mi hermano es demasiado hiperactivo- una voz dulce hablo

Alzo la vista y vio a un chico, menor que el, de ojos celestes, pelo rubio y un interesante bucle en uno de sus costados. "Similar a Alfred" pensó.

-Pero fue tu culpa, te dije que me tengas-

Dejo de respirar un instante, debía estar loco, necesitaba esas pastillas, aunque no sirviesen para mucho. Su padre tenía razón, le debían estar haciendo mal. Ahora mismo escuchaba la voz del americano. Le extendieron una mano, la tomo y pudo parase. Junto a los dos chicos eso recogió lo que antes estaba en la canasta. Los miro a ambos, casi cae

-... ¿A-alfred?-  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- sonrió de manera boba –Si, señor, el héroe Alfred F. Jones- alzo el puño, tal y como el Al de Arthur  
-... Creo que te pareces a alguien a quien conocía- Miraba fijamente al tal Jones, si era un sueño, era bastante lindo  
-Hola, soy Matthew, el hermano de Al- recordó al otro chico, por un momento lo dio por desaparecido  
-S-soy Arthur Kirkland, v-vengo de Inglaterra- no hacia falta decir de donde provenían, pero aun estaba algo... confundido  
-¿Ingles?- Lo abrazo fuertemente contra él- ¡Te llamare Arti!  
-S-si tu quieres- el aroma era similar, no, era idéntico a su Alfred mires por donde lo mires, menos el apellido

Una voz comenzó a llamar a ambos hermanos. Al poco tiempo pudo ver una joven pareja venir. Debían ser sus padres, no eran iguales a los de Williams, pero tenían sus parecidos. Francis hizo su aparición, quedando un poco atónito al ver a quien abrazaba a Arthur. Sacudió su cabeza después de varios segundos, saludo a ambos ojiazules con una palmada en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio

-Hola, soy Francis Bonnefoy- extendió su mano al hombre y beso la mano de la mujer  
-Hola, es el nuevo vecino ¿verdad?- él francés asintió- si necesita algo avísenos, soy Toris y ella es mi esposa Natalia  
-mucho gusto- respondió Natalia, que madre tan dura –veo que los niños ya se presentaron-  
-él es Alfred y el Matthew- señalo a cada uno

Los invitaron a su casa, quedaba a varios metros de la de ellos, Francis acepto. Todo el camino, Alfred no paraba de hablar, confundía cada vez más a Arthur y a su padre. Llegaron, era bastante acogedora. Los mayores tomaban café en la sala, Peter jugaba con el oso de juguete y Matt

-¡Seamos amigos!- el videojuego termino, el ojiazul había ganado nuevamente  
-ok... ¿puedo darte algo?- pregunto Arthur al meter su mano en el bolsillo y sentir algo conocido  
- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres hamburguesa?- le ofreció, tenia un plato lleno de ellas a un costado  
-no gracias- Tomo la mano del otro y dejo algo dentro esta –digamos que es... para cellar la amistad- sonrió nervioso  
-¡Solo me faltaba esta! había perdido una similar un veinticuatro- al extender su mano, pudo ver un adorno para camperas de tela, eran coleccionables  
-un día veinticuatro....- justamente era el día de esa operación ¿coincidencia?  
-¿quieres saber algo extraño?- miro al ingles y guardo el adorno de tela  
-si, me gusta lo extraño- sus labios se curvan un poco  
-... siento que ya te conozco- entrecierra un tanto sus ojos, mientras mira al ingles

No se ustedes, pero yo no creo en esas promesas que dicen "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Si alguien, realmente ama a otra persona, ni siquiera algo como la muerte puede romper sus lazos. Creo que el amor es muchísimo mas fuerte que esa simple cosa, creo que en algún momento y de quien sabe que forma, volverá a ti, quieras o no.  
Si dos vidas están conectadas, no importa si caen en dos personas del mismo sexo. ¿A quien le importa eso del sexo de una persona? La mayoría de la gete le hace caso, pero es que no entienden, pero cuando se dan cuenta de lo que es "inseparable" entenderán que es el destino... o pasar la vida evitando todo. Ver la vida correr lentamente, tu solo o sola.  
Por ejemplo, Elizabetha sabe perfectamente eso, ella adora a quienes no le dan importancia a lo que es su "alma gemela" en especial si son dos chicos, pero... ese no es el tema  
No se si entienden, por que yo creo que Arthur si lo entiende, lo que me pareció lindo es que pudo salir adelante, comenzar de nuevo, aunque el tendrá una parte mía con el... siempre

* * *

**ya se que es algo extraño xD**

**pero me dieron ganas de poner algo freak**

**xD**

**opinen**

**pero no me maten o.o *se esconde***


End file.
